Love is in the air
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash is returning back to kanto from Aloha along with Lillie who wanted to come with him as they're alone together Lillie confessed her feelings to him as they fall in love and they went up to the next level


**love is in the air**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and this is the first AshxLillie story I had made of the lifetime this shows where Ash is going back to kanto with a guest joining him but those two had a strong bond in them for each other and hope you enjoy this story AshxLillie lemon**

in the far reaches of the ocean was a ferry making its one way trip to kanto in the ferry there was a Raven hair teen He wears a white and blue striped short sleeved loose shirt, brown capris with red outlines with baggy pockets and red folded sleeves at the edge of his capris and shades of blue sneakers. His hat is red, dark blue and gray and the Poké Ball design is white and wears a Z-Ring on his left wrist his name is Ash Ketchum along with a Pokémon name pikachu his best friend as they're staring at the ocean.

"We're finally going home pikachu after our journey to Aloha." Said Ash was enjoying staring at the ocean "pika." Said pikachu agreed with his friend as there was a young teen girl about Ash's age with green eyes and long yellow hair, with two braids. She wears a large white hat, with a blue ribbon around it. She wears a white dress with transparent outlines, a pair of long socks and white shoes was walking towards Ash sitting next to him

"Hi Ash." She said as Ash looks at her with a smile

"Hi Lillie, is it great that we're heading to kanto just the two of us." Ash said to the girl name Lillie that he met at Aloha who also has a secret romantic interest in him since she first met him as she was leaning next to him

"The ocean is beautiful is it Ash." She asked him while making a move on him

"I know Lillie it is beautiful." Ash said as he stares at her while she's staring at the ocean Ash too had a secret crush on Lillie since they had spend time together, looking after Nebby was the name of cosmog "you're more beautiful Lillie." Ash whispered as Lillie smiled "Yeah looking at the ocean makes thinking about someone special holding me close." Lillie said in such sincerity in her voice as Ash looks at her "Who was this person you're talking about?" Ash asked her as Lillie then talks about her special someone "He's kind, he's a very best Pokémon trainer like no one ever was. He helped me by facing my fear of touching Pokémon, most of all he shows such love and caring to Pokémon." Lillie just admired that special person as it hit Ash

"You mean it's..." Ash couldn't finish as Lillie went closer to him

"Yes Ash, ever since we first met at Aloha you inspired me. You help me face my fear of touching Pokémon, we took care of nebby, I found you kind, brave, strong and I found you cute. To the point Ash that I love you Ash Ketchum of pallet town!" Lillie admit her feelings to Ash as he was stunned then he went closer to her "Lillie I was the same, I love you too." Said Ash as they stare at each other for the second then they kissed they held each other about a hour as Lillie was reaching his Capris

"Ash I couldn't take it much long because I'm afraid of making love to you." Said Lillie as Ash looks at her in his eyes with a smile "Lillie it's okay I'm a virgin too." Ash said as Lillie was surprised as she stares at him with a smile "Mind we head in your room Ash." She said as Ash nodded and carried her in bridal style as she was giggling when they were heading towards his room as Ash puts her down to her feet

"Let me be comfortable Ash." As she was taking off her hat then she removes her shoes and pulls down her pair of long socks leaving her beautiful bare feet showing as she lays down to his bed "I'm ready Ash and don't be rough Ash." She said in a passionate as Ash walks to her and lays on to his bed next to her "I won't Lillie I'll always be gentle to my angel from aloha region Lillie." Said Ash as Lillie blush from his admiring her so much as they start kissing passionate held each other as Ash pulls down her white dress to reveal her matching color of her bra and panties. Ash looks at her true self of her beauty

"You're beautiful Lillie" said Ash

"Oh Ash you're such a charmer." Lillie begin kissing Ash as he held her then starts lifting up his shirt takes it off showing his black shirt as she starts lifting her shirt as she sees his chest bit muscles and a runner body "you had grown a lot Ash" said Lillie as she start kissing his chest as she then reach behind her back and unclasp her bra lets it drop showing her D cup breasts

"Am I look beautiful Ash." said Lillie teasing him with them then Ash held her more as they stare at each other with smiles on their faces "They're wonderful" said Ash as she was more blushing by him as she whispered to his ear

"Ash give them a massage" said Lillie Ash did what she said as his hands grabbed her breasts then starts massaging them as she moaning

"Oh Ash yes more" Lillie said moaning Ash was getting good then he starts sucking her breast Lillie was enjoying it as she's moan from him sucking her gently "Oh, Ash yes more!" said Lillie as Ash continues sucking then start her other breast she's more excited "YES!" she shouted as Ash was finished he looks at her "you enjoyed so much Lillie." Said Ash as he was kissing her beautiful neck when she enjoyed it more as she stares at him

"Now it's my turn Ash." As Lillie is undoing his capris and pulls them down "This is it" then Lillie starts bopping his manhood Ash felt her bopping gently to him but she continues on him bopping

"Oh yes Lillie!" said Ash then Lillie goes more faster as soon Ash was done then he reached his limit

"Lillie I think i'm gonna.." Ash released his load inside her mouth as Lillie swallows his seed

"so good Ash" said Lillie then she starts removing her panties leaving her completely naked Ash was looking at her inner beauty "Ash come and lick me" said Lillie as Ash walks to then as Lillie lays down Ash lowers himself to her womanhood as he was licking her "ASSSH!" Lillie screamed as Ash was eating her out she continues licking then puts his finger inside making it more better

"Yeees!" said Lillie as she felt his fingers in her going fast as she reached her limit her love juice was flooding to Ash's mouth as he enjoys it

"You're so sweet" said Ash as he comes closer to her as he's on top of her with smiles on their faces once again "Are you ready for this Lillie." Ash asked her he don't want to hurt Lillie as Lillie shows much courage to her beloved boyfriend "yes Ash I'm ready for this I love you all my heart and I want you on my side Ash always." Lillie said as Ash smiled they start kissing passionate again as Ash was thrusting gently to her while kissing she was moaning and enjoys it right now

"Oh, Ash yes more take me Ash! Take me my love!" Liliie shouted as Ash continues thrusting her and kissing her neck "You're so beautiful Lillie I never leave you." Ash said still kissing and thrusting they had been continuing and moaning about a hour

"Lillie I'm gonna cum." Said Ash still thrusting

"Me too Ash! Let's cum together!" Said Lillie as Ash fires a load in her and Lillie has her love juice spreading to the covers as they we're exhausted Lillie was resting on his chest "Oh Ash this is amazing I ever had." She said to Ash "I know. Lillie stay with me to kanto I love you all my heart what do you say." Ash waits for her answer of his offer to stay with him to kanto but to his surprised she kissed him in the lips "my answer is Yes Ash. I want to stay with you till we have our dates, grow up get married, have kids let them go to their journey with their Pokémon till then we grow old together." Said Lillie thinking about their future they have together

"Lillie I want to give you this just now." As Ash brings out a pendant that has a emerald matching her eyes as Lillie held it and reads the subscription on it "I love for all my heart forever and ever Lillie" then she has tears of joy in her eyes as she held him and kissed him longer

"Thank you Ash I love it." Said Lillie as she puts it on around her neck as they cozy and held each other "I love you Liliie." Ash said while he kissed her "I love you Ash Ketchum of pallet town." She was now asleep with a smile Ash then sleep with her with a smile too

 **Thats it of the story love is in the air hope you enjoy the first ever AshxLillie lemon story ever and I'm thinking of doing more of the AshxLillie story including Pearlshipping story as well gives enough time for them including the return of Amourpearlshipping you guys remember and now enjoy the story of AshxLillie also AshxRyuko lemon story is coming soon everyone including CH 19 of two blades two hearts, Ash's new adventure CH 2**


End file.
